


Take My Love and Run

by camrenlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Girlfriends, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Harry in Panties, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, The X Factor Era, Vaginal Fingering, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camrenlarrie/pseuds/camrenlarrie
Summary: "I have something to tell you.""Hmm?" Louis loves when Harry gets like this. She gets shy, but at the same time, she knows what she's doing, which shows in the way she bats her eyelashes and pulls her lips into a smug smirk. It's coyness, not embarrassment.Even though they are alone in the room, Harry's voice comes out in a whisper. "Two nights ago, after we stopped snogging to go to sleep, I got myself off. You were already asleep, I think, but I was so turned on I couldn't rest. I was sort of hoping you would wake up, but. Yeah. Just thought I'd tell you," she gets out, her sight set on Louis' mouth, which has parted since Harry first began speaking. Louis closes her mouth and her eyes, inhaling sharply. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing really comes out, leaving Harry to giggle softly. She closes the small gap between their faces and gives Louis a sloppy kiss on her cheek.or, Harry and Louis finally get some alone time in the X Factor house and some sweet, first-time sex ensues





	Take My Love and Run

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! fem!larry is something that means a lot to me, and I know so many of you guys feel the same way, so I couldn't resist from making this. I'll admit, it was pretty self-indulgent since these are my favorite kind of fics, but I hope y'all will find it to be just as enjoyable as I did! navigating sex for the first time can be very nerve-wracking and tricky, especially for couples who do not fall under the normative roles that are so present in our society. I hope I was able to do this concept justice :) also, this fic is not edited by anyone else and I have this weird thing where I can't read any of my own work after I write it because it makes me want to delete the whole thing so I apologize for all mistakes! title is from a Bad Suns song :)

Between dance rehearsals, picking out outfits for live performances, and playing countless rounds of MarioKart with one another, the girls of One Direction could barely catch a break. It's not that they could complain, though; making it this far in the competition still feels like a dream, but a very exhausting dream at that. Part of it is definitely their faults, no one could deny that. Putting five girls into one tiny room is just asking for each night to act as a slumber party. The girls have created quite the bond over the past few weeks, spending hours painting each other's nails and teaching each other new card games and gossiping about other contestants and telling stories about people from home. Out of all five of them, however, there were two that had grown exceptionally close.

Harry and Louis had an instant attachment to one another. After Harry bumped into Louis in the bathroom on one of the first days of boot camp, the pair hadn't been able to stop stealing glances at the other. Harry would quickly look away from Louis when Louis caught her in the act, leaving her cheeks to turn the softest shade of pink. When they were placed in a group together, Louis couldn't help herself from running into Harry's arms, finding them to be a safe space in all of the chaos. From there on out, they were attached at the hip.

If Louis hadn't caught sight of Harry's faded rainbow bracelet, she probably would have just mistaken her for a straight girl who gets shy too easily. But Louis knew better. She did not want to pry, though, because that was absolutely not her place. It wasn't until they were snuggling in Louis' tiny bed, wrapped up under her covers at two in the morning, that Harry gave her the confirmation she was looking for. The other girls were all asleep or scrolling on their phones with headphones in, Harry and Louis too enamored by each other to be bothered by sleep. None of the other girls were phased by the two of them being so cuddly, as the two of them made it a habit of falling asleep together the very first weekend in the X-Factor House. They blamed it just being homesick, but. Maybe they just wanted to be close to one another, what's wrong with that?

"Louis," Harry whispered into the darkness, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Louis, who was lying on her side, wrapping one of her arms around Harry's mid-drift, responded with an equally quiet "yeah?"

"I, uh. God, this is hard. If I were to, uh, tell you something serious, you promise you won't be mad?" At this, Louis raises her head up slightly to look into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything. No judgement, yeah?" She was still whispering, careful not to break the bubble of intimacy that they've created for themselves. Harry looked up at her and closed her eyes.

After breathing out a long exhale, she managed to get a quick, "if I were to like girls, would you want me to get out of this bed?" She opened her eyes, searching into Louis' for any sort of sign of emotion. Disgust, hatred, acceptance, anything. For about three seconds, Louis just looked at her before tightening her grip around Harry's middle and leaning her head back down. There were a few issues with this, the first one being the fact that Harry seemed so insecure and frustrated with herself, which in Louis' book is completely unacceptable. Harry deserves to feel comfortable, always. Secondly, Louis had definitely developed a crush for her best friend, the beautiful, scared girl beside her, and she did not want to take this as an opportunity to lay that all out on the table. No, this was definitely not the time. Harry deserved a friend's support right now, not some older gay girl taking advantage of her vulnerable state and putting too much on her plate. Maybe at some point she work up enough courage to confide in Harry, but not now. Instead, Louis let out an, "oh, Harry. You are my best friend, you know that? I would never let anything come between us, especially that. There is nothing wrong with that, love, nothing at all."

And that was that. The next morning, while Harry was washing some of the breakfast dishes in the sink, Louis placed her head on Harry's shoulder. "I don't know if I've made it clear enough, but I like girls, too." Harry turned to her and smiled, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. It wasn't until a few days later that Harry leaned over and kissed Louis. They had a long discussion, came out to the rest of the girls, who were all happy and thrilled that the torturous pining phase was over with, and then came out to the whole house. For the last four weeks, Harry and Louis were officially Girlfriends, and nothing could be better.

That brings the couple to now, laying on the couch in the common room. It's finally Saturday, also known as the laziest day of the week. Zayn and Liam are flipping through magazines on the floor, while Niall is hanging out with Cher in the kitchen, probably creating some cavity-producingly sweet concoction. Harry chose to watch the Lion King, which is funny considering she dozed off within the first ten minutes of it. But, how could Louis be bothered? She has her peaceful girl tucked under arm, and she feels more at home due to their proximity than she has ever felt, which should probably scare her, but. She's trying to watch the film, but her eyes keep drifting down to Harry's face; her features are so soft. Her eyelashes sweep over her slightly rosy cheeks, a few freckles forming over the bridge of her nose because of their recent time out in the sun. How did Louis get this lucky? 

"Oi, quit staring at Harry, mate, you're going to burn a hole into her skull," Niall jokes, walking in with pieces of a caramel apple. 

"Oh, shove it, Horan," Louis responds, sending a grin to her friend. She uses her free hand to brush her fringe out of her eyes and focuses back on the Lion King. Rebecca walks in from her room upstairs, announcing herself by saying, "what a lively crowd. Would any of you be interested in going to the mall with me?" 

Zayn, Liam, Niall, Cher, and a few other people perk up. Since all of the contestants keep such a busy schedule, they don't typically have the chance to go shopping; most of their free time is spent playing or lounging around the house. Louis thinks that it would be nice to go outside, but then she is reminded of the beautiful girl sleeping in her arms. Staying in for another Saturday wouldn't be so bad, especially if she was able to have their room to themselves. As much as Louis and Harry loved their band mates, it was kind of difficult to share a room with three other girls when all you want to do is snog your girlfriend silly. They do snog each other every night, of course, but things are never able to really escalate past that. Sometimes, when Harry gets a jolt of bravery, she'll run her hands down Louis' back, grazing down her bum and letting her fingertips sink into the flesh there. And other times, Louis has found herself moving her palm over Harry's chest, squeezing at her D-cups over her shirt. These touches never last for long, but Louis is always thinking about them. There are so many things she wants to do with Harry, but she doesn't want to rush into anything, especially since Harry is two years younger than her. 

"You coming, Louis," Liam asks, smiling from the doorway. All of the girls have grabbed their purses and are putting on their shoes by the door. 

"Thanks, guys, but I think I'm going to sit this one out. This one over here," she says, nodding her head in Harry's direction, "could use the sleep and I don't want to risk waking her." 

"Oh, please. Just say you wanna shag your girlfriend while we're gone, no need to make excuses," Zayn says, gaining a laugh from all of the girls. Louis laughs, too, watching them all leave through the front door. She looks down at Harry, who happens to be looking right back at her this time. 

"Oh. Hi, love, I didn't know you were up. The girls just headed out to the mall. If you wanted to go, I'm sure you could still catch them in the driveway," Louis started, hoping Harry would choose to stay on the couch with her. 

"You want to know something?" Harry looks smug, her eyes sparkling mischievously, her smile shining bright. Louis looks at her with her eyebrows furrowed. "I've been up for a few minutes, but I was pretending to sleep so that the girls wouldn't make us go with them. Sorry if you, um, wanted to shop or something, I just, like. I want you to myself," she trails off, sounding less confident than she did when she began. She turns her head so that it is nuzzled into Louis' neck, allowing her to inhale Louis' natural scent. Louis' heart swells at this, a huge smile forming on her face. 

"Oh, yeah? You want me all for yourself? For what, love," Louis pushes, knowing Harry's shyness will dissipate if Louis plays along with her.

"I dunno," Harry begins to mumble into Louis' skin, "just want to be with you. Cuddle you and spend time with you. Maybe, like, kiss you?" Harry raises her head slightly, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "If you would wanna do all that." Louis doesn't know how to process the situation; who wouldn't want to kiss Harry Styles, the giggly, bright-eyed, dimple-cheeked beauty? Instead of saying anything, Louis bends her neck down to kiss Harry's lips. It's soft and sweet, a sign of reassurance. A wordless "yes, I would like to do that all with you, you're silly for thinking otherwise." Harry is smiling when Louis pulls back, her top teeth pressing into her bottom lip for a moment. She shifts her body so that she is now chest to chest with Louis, allowing both of them to feel each other's breath on their faces. "I have something to tell you." 

"Hmm?" Louis loves when Harry gets like this. She gets shy, but at the same time, she knows what she's doing, which shows in the way she bats her eyelashes and pulls her lips into a smug smirk. It's coyness, not embarrassment. 

Even though they are alone in the room, Harry's voice comes out in a whisper. "Two nights ago, after we stopped snogging to go to sleep, I got myself off. You were already asleep, I think, but I was so turned on I couldn't rest. I was sort of hoping you would wake up, but. Yeah. Just thought I'd tell you," she gets out, her sight set on Louis' mouth, which has parted since Harry first began speaking. Louis closes her mouth and her eyes, inhaling sharply. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing really comes out, leaving Harry to giggle softly. She closes the small gap between their faces and gives Louis a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

Louis quickly rolls herself over Harry and off of the couch. She looks down at Harry, who looks more scared than confused. Louis feels guilty for making her girlfriend feel as if she did anything wrong, so she extended her arm and offers her a hand as quickly as possible. "C'mon, love. Wanna bring you to the room and snog you proper, yeah?" Harry's worried mouth instantly turns into a smile as she reaches for Louis' hand. The pair walk at a faster than usual pace, breathless with happiness and anticipation and giddiness. 

Once up in their room, Harry jumps into Louis' bed, making Louis laugh. "Hey! Who said we were using my bed," she chuckles, standing over Harry, who is now laying on her back and turning her head to look up at Louis. 

"I did," she states happily. "I like it better 'cause...it kind of, like. It smells like you, Lou." 

"With all of our cuddling, I'm sure it smells like you, too," Louis adds, getting onto her bed. She places herself over Harry, using her arms on either side of her girlfriend to keep herself up. "You are so pretty. You know that, right? Prettiest girl I've ever seen." Harry stares up at her, beaming under the praise. Louis uses her thumb to pull on Harry's plump bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her. There's a purpose to the kiss this time, it's more driven and passionate. They both feel comfortable; kissing is something they have grown used to. It still gives them goosebumps and shivers down their spines, of course, but it feels like home. It no longer makes them nervous to roll around and taste each other's tongues, which is something Louis still cannot believe. She is too damn lucky. 

Louis moves one of her legs so that it's now between Harry's instead of on the outside. One of Harry's hands is in Louis' short, feathery hair, the other resting on Louis' hip. "You know, the mall is like, thirty minutes away I think," Louis whispers between kisses. "So they won't be home for a bit." 

After a few seconds of kissing and letting Louis' words sink in, Harry pushes her head back into the pillow, unlocking her lips from her girlfriend's. "So, we have the place to ourselves for a while?" Her cheeks are pink and her lips are raspberry red, glistening with saliva. Chocolate curls are sprawled out on the pillow, shooting in all different directions, and her eyes are glassy, sparkling. Louis doesn't think she has ever seen such a breathtaking sight. To answer Harry's question, Louis frantically nods her head, unsure of her ability to form words at the moment. The two girls gaze at each other, pupils dilating, brains buzzing with ideas and wants and curiosity. After a few moments, Harry lets out the softest giggle, showing off her square front teeth. Breaking out of her trance, Louis smiles back before tilting her head and attaching her lips to Harry's neck. The quick movement earns a quiet gasp from Harry, squeezing her eyes tightly as she allows her head to roll to the side, melting into Louis' touch. Louis wants to suck on her neck hard enough to leave a mark, she wants to cover Harry's alabaster neck with pinks and purples. She reminds herself of their competition and their reputation that they are supposed to be creating, so she keeps her lips moving. 

Louis moves her head up just a touch so that her lips brush up against Harry's ear. "Can this come off?" she whispers, referring to Harry's flimsy, floral shirt that she's tugging on. She pulls away from Harry's neck to make eye contact with her, to make sure she was serious and comfortable with everything happening. Harry's eyes open to reveal the most beautiful shade of green Louis has ever seen. She nods, adding, "only if yours comes off, too." 

Smiling smugly, Louis sits up so that she's straddling Harry's hips. She unbuttons her black and forest green flannel and tosses it to the side, leaving her naked on her top half. Because her breasts are relatively small and perky, Louis rarely bothers with a bra. She knows that small chests are not as pretty as large chests, and she's aware that her nipples are on the brownish side, her areolas fairly tiny, so she feels self-conscious for all of three seconds before she looks down to see that Harry is practically drooling. "Lou, can I please touch 'em? Look so good and pretty." And, how could Louis say no to that? After Louis gives her the go ahead, Harry reaches up and takes one tit in each hand, shoving them together to form a line of cleavage. She squeezes, allowing her large hands to take up their entire size. 

Louis chuckles, breaking the silence with a, "God, Harry, you act like you don't have a fantastic set of tits on your own body." 

"S'different, Lou. You are so fucking hot, can't believe I get to play with these. Can't wait to get my mouth on 'em, either." And, okay. Where did that mouth come from? Harry is naturally flirty, of course, but she's also shy. She gets embarrassed easily. But, here she is, opening up to Louis about her sexual desires. Louis can't remember doing anything good enough to be receiving all of this amazing karma, but she is not complaining. 

"Can we do you now, babe? Wanna see you so badly." Harry nods, prompting Louis to pull up the bottom of Harry's shirt. She waits for Harry to pull away from the bed and put her arms up, allowing her to finally remove the colorful blouse from her body. She leans in and plants a sweet kiss on Harry's lips, letting her hands rub her ribs softly. Louis kisses down Harry's neck, dragging her tongue across her collar bones while she slips Harry's bra straps from her shoulders. Louis' arms snake around her body, fingers fumbling with the clasp of Harry's lilac bra in an attempt to unhook it as quickly as possible as to not make a fool of herself. As excited as she is, she's just as nervous; she has never been this close with anyone before and Harry is so, so gorgeous, and fuck. Harry is actually letting her touch her and kiss her and see parts of herself that make Louis squirm. 

"Louis? Do you need help," Harry offers sweetly, trying to hide her smile in an attempt to save her girlfriend some embarrassment. Louis nods slightly, prompting Harry to lean in for a kiss before reaching behind herself to undo her clasp. With the straps already taken off and the clasp freshly undone, the bra falls to their laps. 

"Thank you," Louis whispers, her throat suddenly dry. She pulls back for a second to admire the beautiful girl in front of her. Louis places both of her hands on Harry's bare shoulders, gently shoving her back into the pillow. Swallowing roughly, she lets out, "so, so pretty. Even prettier than I imagined, which is saying something because I think about these a lot. Sorry if that's creepy. Just think you're so lovely, baby." After kissing a simple path down the middle of her chest, she sucks one nipple into her mouth and pinches the other one with her fingertips. Harry immediately lets out a breathy noise, turning pink from embarrassment. "You weren't kidding about being sensitive here, huh?" Harry blushes even more at the memory of telling Louis that she has made herself come just from playing with her nipples before. Louis flicks her tongue over the hardening nub, looking up at Harry from under her long eyelashes. 

Louis sucks and she pinches, pulling back to find that Harry's bottom lip is being clenched by her teeth, her eyes screwed shut, and her chest heaving irregularly. "You feeling okay, baby?" Louis' voice is as smooth and as sweet and as gooey as honey. Harry opens her eyes after being addressed, her teeth releasing the lip they were holding hostage. Louis was wrong about before; this is the prettiest sight she has ever seen. 

"Oh, _yes_ , Lou. Feels really, really good." Smiling, Louis continues with her trail of kisses down Harry's body. She dips her tongue into Harry's belly button, and under any other circumstances, Harry would probably think it was funny or gross, but right now, it's so fucking hot. It's dirty and it's a tease and it makes Harry want Louis' tongue to touch every inch of her body. Louis' hands squeeze the bits of chub that exist on the outside of Harry's hips, pressing her fingertips into the pale flesh. She picks up the strings of Harry's sweatpants with her teeth, earning a small laugh from Harry. "Please, Louis," she begs out for nothing in particular. Louis takes this as an invitation to pull her joggers off, revealing her baby pink knickers. The top band and edges around her thighs are lined with lace that's a darker shade of pink, a tiny white bow on the middle of the top. Even though Louis wants to peel them off right then and there so that she can finally _taste_ , she understands that she might not get to tonight, and that was perfectly alright with her. Instead of asking for permission right then and there, Louis moves down and shifts her attention to Harry's thighs. 

Starting with them right at Harry's ribcage, Louis moves her hands slowly down Harry's side, her thumbs brushing over her tummy and slightly catching on the pink lace, folding it over the top of the panties. She holds her thumbs there for a minute before releasing the fabric and continuing her way down to Harry's legs. Taking her time (because what else could she possibly want to be doing right now other than cover her girl with love and kisses?), Louis attaches her lips to the top of Harry's left thigh, keeping her palm flat on the other one. She sucks the skin into her mouth, nibbling at it with her teeth. Finally, Louis reached territory that could be marked up, so she takes advantage of this by leaving wet, pink spots all over the tops of Harry's thighs. She tilts her head so that she can get a better angle onto Harry's upper, inner thighs. Harry subconsciously allows her thighs to spread apart from each other more, giving Louis more space to work on. She lets her tongue run over the thigh's seam of her knickers, unable to ignore the small patch of wetness that had appeared on the front of Harry's panties. Reluctantly moving from her spot with a pretty view, Louis slowly moves up, leaving a horizontal path of sloppy kisses that lead from hip to hip, barely touching the top of the lace. With one last bite to the tiny tummy under Harry's belly button, Louis pushes her body up so that is straddling Harry's waist again. She leans down, holding their foreheads together and looking straight into Harry's eyes. They both ignore the tickling sensation of their eyelashes touching each other. 

"You're wet," Louis states bluntly. 

Harry swallows before breathing out, "I know." 

"Do you want me to stop? We can finish this another time if you'd rather...," Louis offers. Harry shakes her head at this, her hair becoming more wild on the pillow. She takes her hands and cups Louis' face with them, pulling her girl in for a kiss. 

"Want you to keep going, Lou. Please," she mumbles against Louis' lips. 

"Yeah? Want me to make you feel good?" Louis' right hand snakes between them, falling on the outside of Harry's panties. She sucks on the tip of Harry's tongue as her middle finger works on rubbing circles into the wet patch of the knickers. Harry lets out a small sigh into Louis' mouth, encouraging her to add a bit more pressure. Harry's hands rub against Louis' back, trying her best to get them impossibly close. Eventually, Louis peels her lips away from Harry. "Can you do something for me, love?" Harry shakes her head vigorously, pushing her hips up to gain more friction from Louis' slow fingers. "Want to watch you touch yourself, babe. Show me how you got yourself off the other night," she requests. Harry's face gets redder than Louis believed possible, her eyes growing wide. "Don't do it if you're embarrassed, love, just want to see what kind of things you like." 

"You gotta move down so I can reach between my legs," Harry says, reassuring Louis that this is all okay. Louis scrambles off of Harry's waist, moving to rest on her knees beside Harry. She leans down to kiss her, their lips meeting at an awkward, sideways angle. Harry smiles, bringing her right hand up to her own mouth, slipping her pointer and middle finger past her lips. Louis hovers closely, her hands curled around one of Harry's arms. She watches Harry suck on her two fingers, her motions seemingly in slow motion. After putting getting her digits properly wet, she glides her hands down and slips her fingers underneath her knickers, Louis' head glued to the movements. Harry begins rubbing slow circles on herself, stopping only to use both hands to slide her panties down and off of her legs. "Don't wanna get them any wetter," she says, as if she needs to provide a justification for performing the most obscene thing Louis has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Louis repositions herself so that she can have a better view of between Harry's legs, and. Well. She's pink and glistening and has a patch of dark, chestnut hair above her clit. Louis wants to lick her there for hours. 

" _God_ , Harry. You look so pretty. Like watching you like this, knowing you're feeling good," Louis rambles, no longer nervous of sounding creepy or predatory. Harry clearly likes this, likes showing herself to Louis, so Louis should not be ashamed to ask. Harry's fingers pick up their pace, dipping down into her entrance occasionally to collect more slickness. She pushes her head farther into the pillow, her eyes fluttering shut and her mouth parting open. She uses her left hand to part her lips, allowing her right index finger to furiously rub her clit horizontally. This sparks a stifled moan from Harry, her head turning to look at Louis. A smirk pulls at her lips, knowing she got her point across; she likes to be touched roughly. Hard and fast pressure on her clit is the best pressure. Louis looks down at Harry's hand once more to find that the has the tips of her two fingers inserted in herself. 

"'ve never been able to reach the right spot with my fingers. I think it's the angle or something," she starts, her breath uneven. "Maybe I just don't have a sweet spot up there, can never get it to feel good, Lou," she finishes with a pout, her fingers going limp inside of her hole in a defeated manner. 

Before she can stop herself, Louis rushes, "Can I try? Bet I could help you find it, if you let me." She internally scolds herself for sounding so embarrassingly eager, but Harry doesn't seem to mind, so Louis does not linger on the thought for long. Instead, Harry takes out her own fingers and nods her head. 

"Please, Lou. Love your hands, wanna ride your fingers someday." Louis' stomach flips, her heart beating so loudly that she's pretty sure it could be heard from the room next to theirs. 

"You can't just _say_ stuff like that, baby. Christ, making me lose my mind," Louis responds, moving her body so that she's laying on her stomach between Harry's legs. Her face is about 6 inches away from Harry's pussy, the smell mild but absolutely intoxicating. She looks up at Harry before experimentally reaching out and rubbing at her swollen clit. Harry gasps at the unexpected touch before relaxing back into her pillow. Well, Louis' pillow, but. Louis pops her middle finger into her mouth for second before slowly inserting it into Harry. She is tight and warm and _wet_. She pumps the single digit in and out a few times, looking up at Harry for any sort of reaction. It isn't until Louis bends her finger towards herself that she receives any sort of encouragement. Harry's hips shoot off of the mattress for a second, her lungs taking in a sharp breath. 

"Shit, Lou. What didya just do? Felt so fucking good," Harry breathes out, looking into Louis' eyes. "Please, _please_ , Louis. Need more." Louis complies, adding her index finger and trying her best to reach the same spot. Once Harry's gasps let her know that she has found it, she quickens her pace, the sound of Harry's wetness being rubbed filling the room.

"I wanna taste, love. Think I can do that?" Louis asks, her breath already hitting Harry's cunt. She looks up through her lashes to see Harry nod, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. With no hesitation, Louis lets her tongue lick from where her fingers are still pumping up to her clit. Louis has tasted herself before out of pure curiosity, so she did not think pussies could taste so sweet, but. She guesses that all of the fruit Harry eats is good for something. She is hypnotized by the taste, her mouth latching onto Harry's reddened clit so that she can suck. One of Harry's hands tangles itself in Louis' short hair, tugging at the roots whenever Louis sends a particularly intense shock of pleasure throughout Harry's body. Louis closes her eyes, savoring the sensation of making her girl feel good. 

"Louis, _Lou_ , you're gonna make me, ungh, gonna make me come," Harry lets out, her back arching off of the mattress. The hand that isn't pulling on Louis' hair is grabbing at the sheets, squeezing as hard as she can. Her breathing is erratic, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Yeah, baby, gonna come for me? With my fingers inside you? Let me clean you up with my tongue? C'mon, love," Louis encourages before putting her mouth back to work. She swirls around Harry's clit, softly nibbling it while she works over Harry's sweet spot, which seems to be the winning combination. Harry's thighs close around Louis' head, both of her hands now entangled in Louis' hair. They're holding Louis' head in place as if she would try to get away. She lets out a few pretty whispers, coming into Louis' mouth and pulsing around her fingers. 

After a few moments, Harry lets her thighs fall back onto the bed, releasing Louis from their hold. Louis looks up from her place, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "Most beautiful girl 've ever seen, love. Ya feel alright?" Harry laughs at this, pulling Louis up so that their faces are level again. 

"Am I alright? Lou, I didn't know I could even feel that way. Pretty sure you made me look like I was having an exorcism or something," Harry replies, leaning up for a kiss. She licks into Louis' mouth, a silent "thank you" for the blissful euphoria she is currently feeling. "Mm, you taste like me. Is it bad that I like that? Makes it feel like m'yours," she slurs, blushing. 

Louis rubs her finger around Harry's pale pink areola, smirking into Harry's neck. "Well, that's good then because you are mine, Harry." Then, softer, she asks, "but really...you sure that was okay? Didn't hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable or go too far or take too long or-" 

"Lou, you are so sweet, but please, shut up. I've never felt so good about anything before. What about you, though? Sorry I pulled on your hair and trapped your head between my legs, couldn't really help it if m'being honest, but like. Was it okay for you? Did you like it?" 

Louis pulls back from her position beside Harry. "Want me to show you how much I liked it, love?" Harry looks up at Louis, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and wonder and love. She nods her head, prompting Louis to pull down her loose joggers and plain black knickers in one motion. She swings one of her legs over one of Harry's legs so that is straddling just one of Harry's thighs. Placing her pussy right on Harry's bare leg, she swivels her hips and rubs herself so that she is getting proper friction on her clit, which has been throbbing since Harry first let her get a peek of what's under her panties. She moves back and forth, using her arms to on Harry's waist to support herself. "Feel how wet I am for you, baby? _God_ , Harry, you get me so hot. Your noises and your taste and just. Wanna fuck you forever," she slips, ignoring the fact that she just casually referenced having a stable future with Harry, the girl she has only known for a few weeks, while she's humping her thigh. 

"Shit, Lou. Can I help you," Harry pleads, palming Louis' arse and encouraging her to continue rocking. "Let me make you feel good, _please_. You can sit on my face, Lou, promise I'll make it good for you." 

"Oh, baby, _shit_." Louis' motions slow down as she looks down at Harry with a sheepish smile on her face. "I uh, I just came. I'm sorry, you just were saying things, and like. Dunno what came over me," she says through a forced laugh. 

"Don't be upset, Lou. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. There's plenty of time for you to sit on my face in the future, babe," Harry consoles, making Louis actually smile. 

"You wanna do this again, then?" Louis asks, laying down to cuddle next to Harry. She inhales deeply, taking in the smell of sweat and sex and _Harry, Harry Harry_. 

"I think I might cry if we don't. God, you have no idea how glad I am that we did this. Do you know how horny I've been? Just by living in this house with you? Getting to watch your ass shake in your leggings at dance rehearsal? I've felt absolutely useless," she confesses, a hearty laugh erupting from beside her. 

"Glad it's not just me, then. Was starting to feel a bit creepy. Like I was, like, pervy or something," she admits, the humoring leaving as she finishes the statement. She looks into Harry's eyes, her thumb streaking across Harry's bottom lip. 

"Louis, I appreciate you being so kind and sweet and gentle with me. But, like. I give you full permission to look at me and touch me and kiss me and all that. I want you to, you know? Makes me feel so special and _good_. So like, yeah," she laughs softly, "that's it, really. It doesn't feel creepy when you do it to me. Makes me feel pretty, Lou." 

Louis leans in and kisses her sweetly. "Good to know, love. But you shouldn't have said all that. Now you won't be able to stop me from always trying to kiss you," she adds, leaving sloppy kisses all over Harry's face. 

Harry giggles, moving her head around to let Louis plant more kisses on her. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she says, and she means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! please let me know if you liked it, i would love to know if you guys would be interested in more :) all comments and kudos mean the world !!!!


End file.
